Internal Strife
by HIiAMbored
Summary: Victoria Island is currently facing its biggest crisis yet. Can they overcome it? R&R please .. Story is finished, but I am currently doing the sequels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hereby announce that I do not own Maple Story, or any thing that belongs to it. Wizet does.

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my life, so do not flame my poorly written piece of work. I wrote this out of boredom, so ya, you know how this will end…

PS: I quitted maple story about a year ago, so I only have a vague memory of it. Therefore, do not blame me for the lack of description for the story.

Chapter one: The Plot

"Ahahahaha! I have finally mastered the arte of transformation!" Roared the demon, Jr balrog, king of the beasts of Victoria Island. It resides in the deep cavern if Victoria Island, called the Dungeon. It swore to take revenge on the people who ventured through its terrain to kill him. However, no one knows the reason of its revival- It can only die with the destruction of its dark heart. "Now, pesky humans, revenge is finally mine! Go, my minons, spread the message to all of the 'monster kingdom', that we shall finally reign victory over the humans. Muahahahhaha."

A few days later, in the mystical forest of Ellinia…

"Grendal the really old, Grendal the really old! A chief bandit has been spotted wreaking havoc in our well-known potion store! He killed the store fairy owner, brutally, stole all the supplies, and left, saying, " Dark Lord sends his regards." What should we do?"

Grendal the really old flared up. "This must be some kind of a misunderstanding. There must be a perfect reason behind this. Convey my message to Dark Lord at once, I will meet him personally."

Meanwhile, at the ruins of Perion…

"Dances with Balrog, Dances with Balrog! A male priest er.. raped me!"

"Nonsense, you're going to be a father tomorrow, so stop blabbering nonsense!"

"Erm, about that, after my being raped, that male priest made sure I would have no more father's day." The strong built dragon knight broke down. " He… he also mentioned 'Grendal the old freak sends his regards' He.. he … then killed my pregnant wife !"

"Is that so? I shall get to the bottom of this. Fear not, I will personally help you."

As soon as the dragon knight left, still unconsoled, Dances with balrog muttered to himself, "A male priest raping a male dragon knight? Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, in the dirty sewage of Kerning city…

"Dark Lord, Dark Lord! A ranger was spotted burning down..er… all our natural fertilizers in the sewage!"

"Good! I have been wanting to have them rid of! Sniff sniff So why is it still so smelly?"

"That ranger then scattered the remains of the fertilizers all over kerning, sir! Oh yes, he mentioned "Athena Pierce sends her regards." And then burnt down our potion shop."

"How dare she! My old flame? Erm I mean my old friend? I will get to the top of this.. I mean to the bottom of this." (Get this joke that Dark lord is always hanging upside down? Yes? No? Never mind, I just escaped from the world' stop mental hospital.)

Meanwhile, in the peaceful town of Henesys…

"Milady, milady! A paladin was spotted burning your house! Oh wait, you should be informed of it by now…" Chief Stan looked around at the once-tall tree house.

"Yes, it seems he left, saying, "Dances with me, I mean Balrog sends his regards. Don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this. I shall personally pay him a visit."

Okay, this chapter ended lamely.. Err …. I mean, review or … err … just review.

PPS: Pardon me for my lame humour


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I am glad that there are people out there who like my lameness. Thanks for your reviews! I might not be able to update fast as exams are just around the corner, but I will try. Alright enough of my ranting, I believe you people came purely to read my lame story… So… here goes nothing… please enjoy, or just pretend to…

Chapter two: Confrontation

Some where in Ellinia…

"Hmm… I could have sworn I have seen it somewhere before…" said Grendal as he ransacks through some toilet paper rolls with words on them. "Aha! There it is! The mystical toilet paper roll for Far Range Teleportation. Good thing I wrote it on a clean one… Or else my private fairy would have thrown it away. Hah! Who said it was a dumb idea to write them on a toilet paper roll? They are much cheaper than real scrolls! Now lets see… To kerning city!"

In a flash, he disappeared from Ellinia, only to appear outside sleepy wood's sauna.

"Err… trees… little number of fairies… deserted… I know! I am in a deserted wasteland of ellinia! But how did I get here? Hmm… Oh hey a sauna!"

Somewhere in Perion…

"Was it this way? Or was it that way? Curses! My steam is coming out of my nose again! Which way IS Ellinia? Ah what the heck! That way looks fun!"

After five minutes of walking…

"Damp trees… magical aura… I am in the right route!"

After another five minutes of walking…

"I am lost…"

Somewhere in Kerning City…

"Hmm… Should I go by the dungeon route… or the main route… I usually end up in lith harbour when I g through the three-way-split road though… Fine! The smell is really making me hard to think! Stupid sniper… To the dungeon!"

Somewhere in Henesys…

"I suppose I should head to Perion through the dungeon route so as to attract less attention… Am I wrong, Chief Stan?" Asked the elven bowmistress.

"Yes, milady, it would be the best. We do not want to invite gossips from either towns of Kerning City and Ellinia, now would we?"

"Right…" Replied the elven mistress. "I wouldn't want to be in an awkward position with my old flame… I mean… err… friend! Yes, friend!"

(The events occurred at the same time, by the way.)

So… somewhere in sleepy wood… Is sleepy wood that big anyway? I mean it is like… the smallest town in Victoria? Never mind, on with the story.

"What a lovely bath! I feel like I am a hundred and twelve again! Oh wait… I am THAT old? Oh my god… I need some facial masks!"

"Great… Finally reached Ellinia… I can see grendal panicking ALL the way on top… Pants WAIT! The sign here says sleepy wood… Err…"

"I think I am lost trying to escape the smell of the kerning sewage system… Is this sleepy wood? Hey bull! Long time no see!"

"Chief Stan, you should head back now, from now on it would be perilous… Grendal? Joseph? Bull?"

There was an awkward silence…

"Long time no see!" They all shouted, except Dark Lord who commented, "How many times have I told you not to call me Joseph like when we were dating…? Oh erm… I mean is the matter of your sending your fellow sniper to burn down my natural fertilizers?"

"Huh? I thought you hated those fertilizers?"

"Yeah, I did, but did you have to spread them throughout my city, making it so hard to breath?"

"Well, stop trying to get back at me for ditching you… Anyway, Bull! Why did you send your fellow paladin to burn down my cozy house? You jealous or something"

"Do not malign me, I know you are angry for finding out of Joseph's hobby of womanizing, but do not take it out on me! Grendal, your priest raped one of my prized dragon knight, sliced off his you-know-what and killed his pregnant wife! He even said you ordered him to do so!"

"I-know-what?"

"You know…"

"What?"

(Ok a few moments later…)

"Okay stop denying the fact that you did!"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Okay, forget it… If you just won't believe me, why did you bother asking me? And as for you Joseph…"

"I am Dark Lord! For the last time! I am DARK LORD!"

"Who cares? You asked your chief bandit to massacre my fairy and stole all my supplies! How are you going to explain that, Joseph..?"

"I do not care for your accusation, but your insulting my name, this means WAR."

"Yeah! I have always wanted to mobilize my mages into war! Sounds fun…"

"Alright then, my well-trained archers can take on the whole Victoria."

"I must object to your decisions of going to a war… However, after what your priest did to my fellow dragon knight…"

Okay, another chapter has been completed! I know… please pardon me for my overuseage of laminity(If there's such a word…) Please review to tell me if ou have enjoyed this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again…

As usual, I am bored. And, I see no improvements on the reviews… None in the previous chapter. Jeez… Must have been a flunk. Anyway, this chapter is of a major importance as it involves the COMPLEX selection of the future crux of the story. Who the main characters are… Do not miss this out… Though quality is guaranteed to be bad, you must not miss this chapter if you wish to continue reading the chapters yet to come.

In ellinia, there was a commotion on the new advertisement.

_Grendal would appear in the television screen and say, "Hi, Ellinia is currently having its best event in millenniums. Here's your chance to be part of it!_

"_Tired of killing the usual monsters such as the common green slime?" A mage dressed in the enigmatic suit magic claws a green slime, instantly killing it. The mage then nods his head, unhappily. "Here's your chance to kill actual humans!" A green-coloured round looking warrior appears. The mage suddenly brightens up and thunder spears it. Green fillings splatters everywhere. "It isn't, I repeat, it isn't disgusting, and it certainly is not against any of our traditions or rule. In fact, it is fun! To register, please call 555 555555. Oh, I forgot to mention this: you are only allowed to kill people outside f our mystical land. In fact, you can do anything you want with them… Including girls…" Grendal laughs and disappears. wo_

In perion, there was, too a commotion on the new advertisement.

_Bull would appear in the crowds of warrior who will usually be busily training. (They are too old-fashioned for the television)_

"_Tired of those drakes, fire boars and stumps? Here's your very chance to help perion gain a name for itself! You even get to kill new monsters, other classes! No, it is not cruel. It is just, purely and completely, for self-defense. Be brave! Show your courage to the rest! To register, look for me ALL the way up the hill for my hut."_

In Kerning City, there was, too a commotion on the new advertisement.

_Joseph would_ "**I AM DARK LORD YOU STUPID NARRATOR**"… "Ahem pardon me…" _Dark lord would suddenly appear in front of a erm… nobody. _

"_Join the Dark, I mean the LIGHT! Massacre those pathetic fools who dare look down on us, light-bringers. Rape them, kill them, rob them, do whatever you deem fit! Yes… All you have to do is to take part in the inevitable war… Of justice! To register, find me…" Jos… I mean Dark lord would then disappear. _

In Henesys, there was, I am sorry to say, too, a commotion on their new advertisement.

_Athena would appear, strangely in thick make-up on television. She would be in a scene full of archers shooting at their targets._

"_Tired of not being able to master your skills? Join the club! Not mine, though, theirs… Err… I mean… I'll personally coach you till you master it! You will, however, must promise me to put your skill into the test by using other classes as your target. To register, call 555 5555555. There's an extra '5' to Grendal's number. In your FACE, Grendal! Err… I mean, I hope to see you there!" Athena will then send a flying kiss. _

………………………………………………………………………..

You have seen the advertisements made by them. Who do you want to be with? Which side do you wish to fight in? Yes… I am looking for people to join my story. Please press the blue button below and write me a review, saying the name you want your character to be, what class and of course, what gender. If need to be, the appearance too.

I am hoping to have one in each class. If I do not get enough reviews for it, I'll input some "weird" characters of my own and ruin my story, if it's not ruined enough… Well, anyway, review and comment on my story thus far, whether you like it or not, on what ways I can improve on, and so on… I promise you that blue button doesn't hurt, often…


	4. Chapter 4

Oh I forgot all about the disclaimer section for the past two chapters… Err… Just let me be in the fantasy that I actually own it, kay? Fine, BE that way… I do not own maple story… Happy?

Thanks for all your active participations. We have Absolmaniac in the warrior side, KoumoriSect in the rogue side… Err… That's all we got? Let me add my own characters then… Wait no my friends are just too lazy to review but they told me they want to take part in the story… Freeloaders… I mean… Two of them wants to be mages… So I'll just have to be in the archer's side… Anyways, the participation is still available, you can just send a review to tell me which side you would want to be in… I'll TRY to fit you in…

Without further ado, I present you my epic! I mean my piece of junk! Wait… that didn't sound too right… Forget it…

In Kerning city…

"Stupid ranger… I might need to cut out my nose… Or move city… Oh wait! The first guy to take part in the war! Do you wish to take revenge on the smelly sewage?"

The strong-built, muscular rogue raised his eye brown. "Wasn't it as smelly as before?"

"No you fool, some weird ranger spreaded them throughout Kerning City… Now my house stink! The fertilizers were supposed to be all the way away from my house…"

"So that's why you found it smellier than before… You rarely even suffer with us!"

"Err… Anyway, oh look! A hwabi!"

"I am a Chief Bandit, I have no interest in stars, and I won't fall for your tricks that easily."

"Oh… Didn't see that dagger… Why are you here?"

"I am KoumoriSect… Level 9x chief bandit." KoumoriSect beamed with honour and pride. "And I would like to take part in the upcoming 'war' which you speak of."

"Really? Now where's that sign-up paper… There it is! My used toilet paper! Oops… I mean the sign-up paper!"

In perion…

"Hi I am Absolmaniac… And I would like to take part in the perion forces…"

"Level and class?"

"I am from the fifth grade of the perion academy and have just completed the hundredth and twelve level of "Smash your stumps"! Aren't I great!"

"Oh great another kid… Great, we'll just let the opposition kill him and let them live their live in phobia and regret for killing an innocent kid! It's brilliant!"

"I beg your pardon, what's brilliant?"

"HAH he doesn't even know what the word means!"

"I was asking what was brilliant? A strategy?"

"Err… I meant having you in our force is brilliant! Welcome!"

In Ellinia…

"No men found my twenty meso worth of GRAND ad enticing? Erm… Though it has only been a few hours… Oh hey a couple!"

"This is my sister, snow, and I am Ironloner… Both priests… She's level eighty and I'm level ninety… We would like to take part in the war…"

"Ar… Here for some FUN with girls, I see…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing… You shall be the general head since you were the first to join…"

"GREAT! Now about the pay…"

"Oh I feel a hole in my wallet… Wait I just poof the money out… Oh well… Oh I feel a hole in my mana…"

In Henesys…

"Let's own! Let's rape! Let's… Hey where did all my students go? I was just about to teach after five minutes of strong encouragement… Tsk… Thought they wanted the war badly… Now who needs them?"

"Hi, I am archm4n… I am a level 1xxx ranger…"

"LEVEL 1XXX RANGER? THAT'S A HELL LOT HIGHER THAN ME"

"I said 1xx, not 1xxx…"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Riiiiggghhhtt…. I am very sure you did not… I am an elf for goodness sake! I have the sharper hearing of out two species…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really…"

"Really?"

"Yea real… Wait why are you here?"

"Its obvious, isn't it? I need to master my skills…"

"Your joining the war?"

"That's what I said…"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Whatever… wait you still need training on your skills…?"

"Well… Under a hot elven coach… Err… I mean yes!"

"Alright, welcome to the Archery force! May god protect you from death!"

"You cursing me?"

"Did not"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anyway… I forgot to mention earlier… Snow and Ironloner are both my friends… And no they do not know each other in real life… Just that they both want to be mages… And I am archm4n, if you haven't already figured it out… No my main isn't an archer… Just that I needed an archer… My archer is level twenty, by the way…

Reviews to join my story is still open! And even if you do not wish to take part in my story, just throw, or just write a review to me… Anything… Thanks for wasting at least a minute of your life reading this whole fanfic… Yes that's how short this is… Just pretend to enjoy… Thanks Absol Master for being such a faithful reviewer… As a result, you won't die… as early as the rest, that is… Crap… I just spoilt it… I mean… Please review! I really have crossed the boundary to being lame, haven't I? Wait Absol Master, what's the level of your character again?


	5. Chapter 5

It is time for the war to begin…

"Absolmaniac, lead some warriors and attack Ellinia!"

"How many are we talking about?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Must you spill it out? Alright I admit I am but a mere bull good at charging… I am not a good strategist."

"May I suggest a troop of two hundred?"

"Sure…"

"It's my lucky day…"

"Ironloner, lead some mages to attack Kerning City… Snow, gather some troops for defence…"

"Army of how many?" Both asked in unison.

"As many as you deem fit…"

"Good! Defence is but the utmost importance in a war! Give me three quarters of our numbers!"

"I'll say the offensive side is more important… I want that three quarters!"

"Work this out between yourselves… I have yet to take my facial masks after that day in sleepywoods…"

Grendal floats off… Creepy…

"Now lets work this out amicably… Give me three quarters of the forces… Or else… Erm… Mum will know you dated four guys together, nearly sleeping with two of them!"

"Lets die together then… I'll tell mum you got my friend pregnant!"

"… Fine!"

"Fine!"

"KoumoriSect, I need you to take revenge on the archers of henesys… The smell is getting worse… Oh wait! Did you flush the toilet there after using it just now?"

"Oops… Be right back…"

Half a second later…

"That was fast…"

"But of course… I've maxed haste…"

"As I was saying… Lead a troop of a hundred to destroy Henesys… Thanks…"

"We have that many people registering?"

"Not sure… I think I flushed the sign-up papers after using them…"

"Archm4n… Please annihilate the people of Perion… Now I'll have to live in that tree house… And its full of termites! My beautiful collection of arrows… As I was saying… Bring whatever number of people you deem fit and destroy the fools of perion! Gogogo!"

"I am not a strategist… Can I just kill and not lead?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"Nah, I enjoy tormenting you…"

"Figures…"

"How?"

"I am too suave for you!"

"Right… What are you waiting for?"

"Christmas I guess… I want that puppy my fourth girlfriend promised me…"

"Err… I was referring to when you would like to set-off…"

"Set-off where?"

"You have five seconds…"

"Okay okay…"

In The Cursed Sanctuary…

"Excellent… My plan is finally working! Muahahaha… MUAHAHAHA… Wait I really need to work on my villain laugh…"

"Congratulations, Sir! Your first plan to work in millenniums!"

"Must you ALWAYS remind me that whenever my plan seemed to work? It always jinx me…"

"Sorry sir…"

"Since when were villains called sirs anyway?"

"You're a villain?"

"I'm not sure what they call it… villain… antagonist… OH what difference does it make?"

"I don't know… Wait let me check my "Villains guide for lamers…"

"Lamers? I am certainly not lame…"

"You aren't?"

"You are lucky to be a undead monster, zombie mush mom, because I swear I would kill you…"

"How dare you use that tone on your mum!"

"You're my mum? Oh who cares… Lets get on with the story…"

"Cant… Its time for the next chapter…"

'Wah? Who said that?"

"Who?"

"Me…"

"Who?"

"Oh, be gone from my story, Jr barlog!"

With a swift action of my fingers, Jr barlog was no more in my story…

Haha… Still, the war was still on…

I feel like prolonging this chapter a while more though… Oh what the heck…

A few minutes later…

There was a commotion at The Cursed Sanctuary…

"This had better be good! We came all the way from El nath… Where's Jr barlog!?"

(Yes… I still remembered the scene in chapter one where Jr barlog asked his minions to spread his message…)

"I am sorry, but the author erased him from the story…"

"So, we made a futile trip?"

"Not necessarily…"

Everybody looked back to see archm4n, a level 199 ranger…

"Seize him!"

"Hold your horses… Or was it your claws… Oh what the heck… I am the author's evil twin brother… I have good news… Maybe bad news too… I have erased Jr barlog from the story in the name of the author…"

All the monsters jeered and booed.

"SILENCE! As I was saying… What was I saying? Oh yeah… The good news… He was sowing discord among the whole of Victoria… And I am one of the leading commanders in the epic… All you have to do is to sit back and enjoy… I am just about to spice up things a little… Muahaha-- Coughs…--- Dang! I have to work on my evil laugh…"

Well I hope you have enjoy my story thus far… Or at least have pretended to. Either way, thanks for reading till now. I think the next chapter will have some actions… Anyways, please review… Comment on what you liked and what you hated… And to join my joke… I mean story!


	6. Chapter 6

I am back… Updated my bio too… I will finally have a review section where I reply to your reviews… Not all though… Sorry if your disappointed…

Absolmaster: Thanks for your faithful reviewing… Rest assured your role in my story would be important… Anyway, nice to know that there are really people out there who actually enjoys my weird style of writing… Or are you just pretending? Hmm…

Ironloner: Hi… I made you a level 9x priest was because your original level would cause a dispute if I were to make you an important role… I know you hate me… However, thanks for liking my story…

Reviews were little… So that's about it I guess… I believe you came to try to enjoy yourselves… There should be a little action in this particular chapter… So sit back and pretend to enjoy!

"I think this is the way to Ellinia…" Absolmaniac, the tall level 100 Dragon knight said as she looked in her map. "Or was it that way? Either way, we would have to smash all the other towns sooner or later…"

10 minutes of walking later…

"Hey trees! What'dya know? I am right! For once…"

"So do we just charge in and rape them?"

"That's disgusting… En masses rape?"

"I didn't mean it literally… Sorry sir…"

"I am a 'her'… Gosh… I am really tomboyish looking?"

"No just that your helmet is blocking your face… Sir… I mean madam…"

"Well, I aint a girl… Anyway, I don't think we are the only people eyeing for Ellinia… So lets camp and add confusion later… By the way, 'rape' anyone who trespasses our campsite with authority…"

Every brightened up… "Our pleasure…"

"Let's go Ellinia… I wanna pawn the pathetic mages…"

"But sir, Dark Lord commanded you to attack Hene…"

"Off with the formalities… Am I your current commander, or is dark lord?"

"But dark lord is clearly of a higher ranking than…"

Before the poor assassin could continue, his throat was sliced by KoumoriSect. Everyone gasped…

Another assassin walked up to the seemingly cold-blooded killer.

"B-but s-sir… Which route?"

"We'll take taxi there to avoid attention…"

"B-but… Who's paying?"

KoumoriSect shot a steely glare and took out his blood stained dagger…

"Got it!"

"I seriously would like to taste their blood…" The way he said it was demonic…

"Hah! Even Grendal agrees that defense is more important!"

"He did? I didn't hear… Jeez I saw you walking into that girl's toilet and came out with Grendal… I wonder what you did inside to let you have control on the whole forces…"

Grendal blushed…

"You do not need to know… Anyway, let's camp in Ellinia for Defense…"

"Listen up creatures alike… Our time has come… We will finally reign over Victoria that was once yours!"

"Why are you helping us?"

"That, is not of your concerns… As I was saying.. Hide in Ellinia… Do not come out unless it is of my command… Meanwhile, I will gather my archers to Ellinia… It seems everyone is heading there… Muahahha… Hey its improving! I mean… Go my minions, go!"

A few… say days later…

"Hey barlogs! I thought they were on ships?"

"Fools, you are too big to be hidden! No matter… The big war will occur here…"

Another… say… few days later…

"Madam! Our scouts has just found barlogs roaming around Ellinia!"

"I can see that… God our scouts are useless… Anything else?"

"Yes, our scouts have found other scouts… Mage scouts… Archer scouts… Rogue scouts…"

"Did they fight?"

"Yes… All the other classes were seen rooting them on… All shouted 'fight!'"

"What a weird war… Anyway, let's break the ice… We shall attack Ellinia at dawn…"

A few dawns later…

"I am scared…"

"B-but…"

"Fine… CHARGE!!"

As soon as warriors were seen screaming their heads off, all the other classes charged out… Except the monsters who were told to lay low and watch the fun…

KoumoriSect salvaged blow everywhere, only on the mages though…

"Holy arrow!"

KoumoriSect turned around and shielded… He saw Ironloner taking aim…

"Heh, priest, you the commander here?"

"Maybe…" He teleported away from KoumoriSect and fired another holy arrow.

KoumoriSect jumped away. His holy arrow struck another mage.

"Oh shit… Time to play real… SUMMON DRAGON, DOOM!"

One person, a mage which is not in his party turned to a snail and got blasted by his dragon. "Oops…"

"Pathetic priest…"

"Holy arrow!"

This time, the arrow hit its mark as it was fired from snow, backstabbed.

"That was weak… Pathetic priests…"

"DRAGON ROAR" Absolmaniac finally made his debut… As none of the trio had covered their ears…

"Ow… That was loud…"

"Oh wow that hurt… Heal!"

"Sorry… My roar was only level one…"

"Fools… Inferno…"

Nearly a quarter of the battlefield was scorched with his deadly flame…

"Woah level 199…"

"Your next…"

"I am next to be level 199? Cool…"

"No sis, I think he meant that you were next to be engulfed in flames!" Ironloner screamed as he pushed his sister away from the incoming flame…

"ARGH my leg… HEAL HEAL HEAL DAMMIT WHY DOESN'T IT WORK!!"

"I've maxed it… It's nearly reaching the stage of white flames… You'd be lucky if your legs doesn't melt…"

"It's pain dammit… Oh wait… Any ice mages?"

"Ice strike!"

"That's much better… thanks… Hey where's my pants?"

Snow screamed and looked away…

"Okay… That was just random…"

"Totally…"

Ironloner dug his bag and wore a new set of pants…

"There there… Its alright now…"

"Say where were we? Oh yes… The big fight…"

The quartos looked around… It seems everyone had died…

"So its just the four of us?"

"Apparently… Shoots… Now we'll have to face this freak… Level 199…"

"Truce and team up against him and continue with our battle?"

"Sure…"

"Sure…"

"I can take on all of you… Bring it on!"

There weren't much of an action… were there? No I don't think the story is near its ending yet… Unless I have a change of plans… Anyway, please tune in for the next chapter of the epic… Internal Strife! Please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again...Wow thanks for the reviews... Didn't know I mis-spelt Balrog... Thanks... By the way, it's not that I am bias against mages, since I myself have a mage, just that I could not think of any other mistakes for any other classes... Sorry if I have insulted any mages out there… However, everyone except the five are dead… So it doesn't matter now, does it? Oh yeah, I admit, the story has too much narration and little action, so I will change the format abit...

KoumoriSect was the first to move. He raised his dagger(Sorry I don't know about daggers...) and charged. Archm4n deftly dodged each and every blow he struck and fired an arrow. It missed its target. Before either priests could move, a level 70 Dragon knight arrived.

"Sir, this is Furryflamez reporting... You are late for your daily spa..."

"Ar... How I enjoyed it... The pretty ladies... Prepare my sauna rope!"

"So what about our fight?" Asked snow and Ironloner in unison.

"My spa is more important than our spar... Now, we shall meet again..."

With that, he exploded and was not there anymore...

"Magic? Oh oh oh I love magic tricks! Do that again!" Screamed Absolmaniac in joy.

"Shall we continue, priests?" Asked KoumoriSect, who was thirsting for mage blood.

"Nah, our mum will scold us if we were to be late..."

"How old are you two?"

"I am 13, and my sister is 14…"

"SHE'S OLDER THAN YOU? She seems more childish than you..."

"Hey!"

"What kind of a war is this?" Finally asked Absolmaniac, who was getting annoyed.

* * *

Both Snow and Ironloner walked back to the once magical kingdom of Ellinia, which was not in ruins. The emotional Snow had tears welling up in her eyes as she could not protect her beloved home.

"There there... We've tried our best..."

"But our best wasn't good enough... Ellinia is still screwed... Look at all those frightened families and fairies... They were depending on _us_! Their homes are destroyed and some of their loved ones even perished because of us..."

Ironloner could not think of the comeback fast enough as a thunder mage(The same mage as the one as seen on the advertisement) arrived. "Grendal the really wrinkled wishes your presence at his humble tree..."

"I thought he had his facial masks? His still wrinkled?"

"I suppose... Now run along now..."

* * *

KoumoriSect, before you can even say Deoxyribonucleic Acid( Sorry just had a biology test…), he set foot on his beloved home town, Kerning City.

"Holy... What happened to this sewage?"

Indeed, it _was_ a sewage, but it _isn't _now. It had been 'upgraded' to a ruin. Maybe a sewage ruin, since the unpleasant smell was still there. Whatever had happened, it was too much of a coincidence as it all happened just as he left for the war.

KoumoriSect immediately dashed towards Dark Lord's lair.

"I demand an explanation! What in the world of balrogs happened here!?"

"Balrogs did it..."

"Say what?"

"Went I went to the toilet... I mean the toilet at Perion because it was so smelly here, the chaos started. It seemed that a few dozens of Crimson Balrogs flew by and wreaked havoc throughout. Unfortunately, no one present could kill a single balrog... Not to mention a few dozens..."

"Quickly! Give me more troops! I'll destroy the Jr Balrog of the cursed sanctuary! Revenge shall be our's..."

* * *

Archm4n reached Henesys with a very big shock. His minions had acted without his permission and had destroyed most of Henesys. He ran towards Athena Pierece's new tree house.

"Send me the whole army left. Let's go Sleepywoods."

"Yes, revenge shall be our's... By the way, how'd you know what had just happened?"

"Uh... Bye!"

* * *

Absolmaniac walked around the ruins of perion. Nothing has changed, since it has been ruins since it became a city. So monsters besieging the city could not mean serious trouble as everyone knew self-defense. News of balrogs flying past cities and destroying them spread like wild fire. Were they next?

She picked up some dust and flunks them in the air. They landed on the floor on the position she threw them.

"They are nearby. Wind usually blows in one direction, and therefore blows them towards that direction. The balrogs are coming from either side of the wind currents."

From that deduction, everyone panicked. Yes, everyone knew self-defense, but against Crimson Balrogs? They were said to roam in skies as sky pirates, robbing off the riches and grains of the ship to Ossyria, but why were they in Victoria killing the innocence mercilessly?

Before long, dark clouds were formed.

"Oh, it was only the rain... Never mind then, I guess this city does not need my protection." Just as Absolmaniac went to bed to rest from the war, screams could be heard.

* * *

An hour later...

"What happened to this ruined city?"

"Ar... Absolmaniac, whilst you were fast asleep, I was the only one able enough to defend the ruins. Soon, after an hour long of defending, I decided to wake you up. The balrogs seized the chance and fled."

"I am sorry, master. Allow me to make up for my mistake by bringing the troops towards the source of all evil, Jr balrog!"

"Jr balrog is indeed the king of all monsters. Though it is weaker than its brothers, it attained the arte of revival, so it was crowned the king of evil. You have my permission to attack the Cursed Sanctuary. May the force of justice prevail with you..."

"Since when were you so emotional?"

"Since the movie which had just debuted..."

"You mean the movie which had a warning-

* * *

"Snow, Ironloner, you must be wondering why I've called the both of you here..."

"Not really... I wanted to kiss my mum when you called for me..."

"Really?"

"No..."

"Okay... The reason why I called for you here is for you to lead an entire army to investigate a cause of the revival of the king of beats, Jr balrog."

"But what about the war? What about defending the nation?"

"I have every reason to believe that Jr Balrog is the source of this war... Therefore, I need the two of you to investigate the matter. Also, the other nations will not be attacking us any time soon, as they have suffered enough casualties. No buts..."

"But..."

"I said no buts... Leave at once, bring the entire army with you for protection. I believe that if the other nations truly attacks, I would be able to caste a barrier strong enough o withstand them until your arrival."

"B-b-but... Never mind let's go sis..."

* * *

"I've told you, idiots, that do not act without my permission!"

"B-b-b-but..." Stutters a random C.Balrog.

"But what you've done is remarkable... Good job"

"B-b-b-b-but... Oh really? Thanks!" Replied the same random C.Balrog.

"I've gathered my troop of archers outside, in the Another Entrance. Anytime soon, the other nations would come with their entire army... They will attack each other and destroy each other... (Laughs manically) Yes! I have mastered the arte of evil laughter!"

"Let me try! Mu ah ha?" It's the same random C.balrog...

"Lame..."

* * *

A few moments later...

The entire army of the four nations stopped at the Another entrance to view the remarkable view. Since their mission was to have revenge on Jr Balrog, which no longer existed, or to investigate on its regular revival, they were not attacking each other, or screaming their heads off, or to rape each other(Not literally) or to... Imagine the rest yourself...

"Time for me to spice things up..." Mutters my so-called evil twin brother, to himself. Wow his so crazy, he talks to himself!

"Your next, HIiAMbored (Hi I am bored)"

Yes yes I know you are bored...

"Never mind... (Raises voice for everyone to hear) Archers, Hunters, Crossbow men, rangers and snipers alike! Can you stand them? Those #$&!( who killedyour loved ones!? I, for one, believe that they were the one who caused your loved ones' deaths by causing this war so the rest could not protect them! Now who's with me!"

Amazingly, not just the arrow shooters cheered, but the rest of the military.

Soon, war broke out at the beautiful scenery of Another Entrance. Now that might be how it is beautiful. Oh well...

Whilst the rest were busily fighting, Archm4n lured the other four commanders into the cursed sanctuary to resume their old fight.

"Hey, Furyflamez! You may join the fight if you want!" Archm4n shouts out to his personal assistant.

"My pleasure..."

* * *

Woah, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I elongated this chapter because I had tests and could not update, do the long chapter was to make up for you all… Though it is not that long… Anyways, please review! I suppose next chapter would be the final chapter… However, I might have a sequel to this story if you like! Please review… Thanks… 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello… Thanks for reading this story up till now. It may be time for us to part in this story, or is it? In the last chapter, I said that this would be the last chapter. However, I have also mentioned that I might have a sequel. The keyword is might. So I might write a sequel. I have yet to decide. Please help me in this dilemma as to whether or not to continue the story or to write another story. By the way, in this last chapter, I have two alternate endings. See which suits you more.

"Two against four? I like the odds," Hissed KoumoriSect. (By the way, KoumoriSect, have you been reading my chapters lately?)

"We'll see about that, Power strike!" Screamed Furyflamez as he launched a deadly attack at the Chief Bandit who swiftly dodged. It was an uniquely strong power strike which caused a large crater. A very large crater. The chief bandit landed on the steep side and fell. Furyflamez took this opportunity and pointed his spear at the fallen Chief Bandit.

"Game over, Rouge…"

"Do what you may, I am but a mere defeated opponent of yours."

Furyflamez laughs manically. KoumoriSect took this chance and swiped him with his legs, causing him to fall.

"Resorting to underhand methods? How disgraceful!"

"I see you have not been well-associated with the people of the rogue family. Well this shall be your one and only chance, make good use of it!" With that, he threw a bag worth of a thousand mesos and cast a meso explosion attack. Dust was flying in the air uncontrollably. When it cleared, both them were unscathed.

"Go, the three of you, fight the archer! I'll take care of this twerp."

"Oh, C.B, your so gonna pay for calling me a twerp. I know the author in real life!"

"Now _that_ was random."

…………… It's true, I added him to the story when he _pleaded _me in real life. Haha…

Absolmaniac was the icebreaker. He launched a maxed dragon buster at archm4n, who deftly evaded by jumping away.

Ironloner took this chance and quickly calculated the _exact _location of where he was about to land, and cast a shining ray attack.

Just as Archm4n landed, he was shot by the maxed shining ray attack and fell down. Snow's dragon(She summoned it a long, long time ago, about afew seconds ago. Oh, it's maxed) blasted him.

As Archm4n fell, KoumoriSect leapt in and quickly salvaged blow him.

"That was easy… Very easy!" Snow clapped and jumped up and down, as if she was still, well, a five year old.

"Yes, too easy…" Hissed KoumoriSect as he turned around and saw archm4n who was still perfectly aright and kicking… Literally kicking… He threw a flying kick at the Chief Bandit who stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy with my assistance?"

"It was an easy fight, really."

"Hey how come he is still alive and kicking?"

"He used a scapegoat. He's probably mastered it so well, it actually looked like him." This time, it was Ironloner who said it.

"Very impressive, priest. Strafe!"

The four arrows his directly on his chest as he teleported away.

"Argh… It's too swift to dodge… Your on your own, guys…"

With that, Ironloner collapsed. _That was fast…_

"By the way, since you are all going to die, die with this secret. There was no conflict among the four nations of Victoria. It was just that Jr Balrog mastered a weird arte of transformation and sowed discord among you people…"

Then, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Absolmaniac and shot an arrow directly at her heart. Although it missed its target, it was still fatal. _Too fast…_

Snow was next. Before she even had time to scream, she was salvaged blow by KoumoriSect.

"I hate mages… Might as well have a one-on-one duel with me, archer…"

Snow collapsed. However, before KoumoriSect could react after saying his 'cool' sentence, he was shot directly at with four arrows on his forehead.

"I was aiming her… Thanks for helping me save my mana by killing her instead… Now, I have dominated Victoria… (Laughs manically)"

Unknown to him was that he was standing right next to Absolmaniac. She was still on the floor, yes, but she was not unconscious. She stabbed her fair frozen at his groin. _Ouch._

Archm4n, though in pain, fired an arrow through her body. The pain was unbearable for him.

As he was busily groaning, Snow's dragon blasted him one last time before it disappeared. Archm4n shouted in pain.

(Alternate ending one)

Archm4n lifted up his bow and fired at Snow again. Unknown to him, he was aiming at himself. His pain was too much for him to aim properly. He shot himself at his own heart, and tumbled. His eyes betrayed no emotion.

The monsters, on seeing the death of the ranger, cheered and roared and charged out towards the Another Entrance.

Snow, still conscious, slowly but surely, stood up and cast a heal on everyone, except the fallen ranger. She only managed to heal Absolmaniac, though, before she died of exhaustion. However, she has indeed made the right choice of person.

Absolmaniac, using her dragon roar, shouted at a sound that only humans could hear.

"Listen… Stop fighting each other… It was all but a scheme from Jr Balrog… He was the one who sowed discord among all of you… Do not fall into his scheme. The other monsters are coming your way… Help each other, eliminate them…"

With that, after using her last mana, Absolmaniac dropped down and died of exhaustion.

The people who were fighting at the Another Entrance heard the roar. They have decided to help each other against the crisis.

Swarms and swarms of monsters were seen charging, ranging from slimes to taurospears.

It all seemed hopeless, judging by the number of deaths they have caused by themselves. However, the dragon knight, Furyflamez appeared. He explained that he was working as a double agent, a spy, hired by KoumoriSect. He helped the people against the crisis by killing the stronger monsters, while the weaker ones were killed by the weaker humans.

A few years later, statues of the five, namely Furyflamez, Absolmaniac, KoumoriSect, Snow and Ironloner were built as to remember them who had saved Victoria from its greatest crisis, its _internal strife_. After the incident, the nations have agreed to work together, never to sow discord among themselves ever again.

(Alternate ending two)

Furyflamez took this chance and did a power strike on him. It missed.

"I thought you were on my side?"

"I was a double agent! Power strike!"

Archm4n blocked with his shine bow. He then did a power knockback, which knocked him back… Duh…

Furyflamez then leapt back and did a strike blast. Archm4n, thinking that it was another power strike, blocked with his bow. As strike blasts hit the whole row of up to six monsters, it hit through the bow and to his body. As Archm4n was stunned, Furyflamez power striked his heart, instantly destroying it. How he won so easily was due to the fact that the archer was in great pain when they fought, but who was watching?

Knowing that the monsters would attack Victoria, Furyflamez hurried and explained the facts to everyone.

At first, no one bought his story, but the monsters which showed up proved his 'theory'

They worked hard against the monsters. It was clear of their victory as they worked in unity, watching each other's backs. It was as though, right from the start, the monsters had no chance.

A few years later, statues of the four great heroes, Ironloner, Snow, KoumoriSect, and Absolmaniac were built to remember how they had seriously injured the source of the great evil. Furyflamez had killed countless of people before he had helped them, so they excluded him to save money, though it was only a few thousand mesos

(Surprise treat, Alternate ending three!)

The monsters, who were watching the fight, took this chance and walked towards him.

"Somebody, heal me… If the Victorians charge in, you won't stand a chance…"

"Surprise surprise, nice to see you again, archm4n, it is I, Jr balrog, whom you thought have been erased from the story. You see, you erased my head first, which was the biggest mistake, since I die when my head is removed, but I can only truly die when my heart is removed. Since my head was removed first, I died before my heart was destroyed. I just needed to buy some time for my revival, so I asked these monsters to pretend to obey you, so as to buy time…"

"No… This can't be! No…(Each time he says no, the monsters come closer, so does his doom…) No…N..N…NOOOOOOOO!"

The last long 'no' was the last thing he had ever said. It was so loud that the Victorians fighting outside rushed in to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the monsters gathering around five dead bodies of highly leveled people. They were also disgusted as to how Archm4n was killed by the monsters. (How was he killed? Use your imagination.)

Furyflamez rushed in and told them what happened, and who their enemies really were.

(Here comes the much awaited scene, the light bringer versus the dark bringer)

As the rest of the Victorian fought with the monsters, Furyflamez soloed Jr balrog.

Jr Balrog did his signature attack, Meteor. As it was charging, Furyflamez did his first buster ever known in my story. As it was, it _poked _three small holes in his teeth. It missed its heart… What a disappointment.

"Wow, the first level sure was weak."

"Meteor!"

Clouds of dust covered the entire battle field. Furyflamez frantically slash blasted everywhere. To _surprise, _it killed half of the armies of both sides, including stabbing the dark heart of the demon, Jr balrog. Amazing, isn't it?

The scene was amazing, as dark light shone through his spear and the demon itself. As it vanished, the demon mutters, "_I will be back…"_

Seeing the death of their master and commander, the monsters retreated. Victorians of all four nations cheered.

A few years later, as economy was down for the burial of so many dead but brave warriors of the four nation, no statues were built(HAH, bet you didn't guess that!).

However, one thing _was _done to remember their brave deeds. They were mentioned in the history book of Victoria, which contains over a thousand pages. No one will ever find their names, I suppose. Not to mention the number of people even bothering to read the book… Losers…

Now that the story is over, it does not mean you can stop reviewing! Please tell me if you would want a sequel or a new story! Also, tell me what you liked about and hated about in the story so I can improve on it… Also, tell me which ending you liked most! This is me signing out! Bye! Oh my god this is the longest chapter I have ever written.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the long awaited sequel, the sequel for the third ending. By the way, I have written a non-humor story. Please find time to have a look at it. I know most of you here prefer humorous stories, but give the other story a try. It is called _to change his stars_. Anyway I need to know if my story has potential and whether or not to continue it. However, I _will _continue writing the sequel, though the range of humor would most likely drop.

Without further ado, I present to you, the sequel of the weird epic, _internal strife_!

Before that, I will have the disclaimer on. I do not own maple story.

Enjoy!

Furyflamez had been having nightmares after the battle with Jr balrog.

_I will be back._

He knew that the Jr Balrog had revivals after getting _owned, _or killed. However, he knew the one and only weakness to the Jr Balrog, its _dark heart. _He had clearly stabbed the heart destroying it, but why did he continue having these dreams?

_A great demon, far greater than any others rises from the earth. It starts looking around with its dark red eyes. Heroes charges up, not inflicting any damage to it no matter how hard they had tried. Furyfamez was one of them. He felt this familiar aura between him and this demon. With one fatal swipe, half of the brave ones died, whilst the rest escaped, including Furyflamez. The demon seemed to have sensed this fear of his and crawled as fast as it could. Soon, it caught up with Furyflamez. It flew up in the sky and soared down, crutching him in its hand. It was like a crimson balrog, except it was light brown, had bigger wings, an armor with a weird magic circle in the middle. Some screamed, "Omega balrog! Jr Balrog has come for revenge!"_

_Just when the so-called Omega Balrog opened its mouth, showing sets of razor-sharp teeth, evidently about to eat Furyflamez up, Furyflamez would wake up._

"This dream… Every time I sleep, for the past months, I've been having it. It just so happened after the death of Jr Balrog. Has it got something to do with it? This can't go on, I've got to do something about it."

By then, Furyflamez had already reached the third digit of his leveling career, level 100. As he could not sleep, he decided to go out for a walk. He brought out his trusted fair frozen with him.

As he was walking, his spear grew black, extremely black. It was emitting a dark aura. It soon enveloped the dragon knight.

Now that was crappy. Are you guys sure you want a sequel?


	10. Chapter 10

_You have crossed the dark path._

"I have? How? Who're you? What do you want to do with me?"

_Which question do you want me to answer first?_

"All please,"

_Yes, you have crossed the dark path by killing the Jr Balrog, once and for all. I am but a nobody. I came into your consciousness because I want to convey the message to you._

"What'll happen to me since I have crossed the so-called dark path? Evil dreams that threaten to eat me up?"

_So many questions, so little time…_

"Dude, there's only one… two… questions! Why can't you just answer them now?"

_That's a third question._

"Oops… Will you kindly ignore the last question?"

_That's four questions…_

"What the… Will you just answer my questions?"

_That's five too many questions. May we meet again, destined child…_

"Destined child? What do you mean by that? Oops, that's eight…"

Unsatisfied, Furyflamez reluctantly went back to sleep. Amazingly, the nightmare was gone. However, the next day…

"What happened to my teeth? Strange… Three holes in these gigantic teeth. Oh now I remember! When I did my buster on the Jr balrog it caused… Three holes… OH NOW I AM TURNING TO A JR BALROG… I am such a genius… Uh-oh I don't wanna et owned everyday at the cursed sanctuary! I need to get help from Grendal!"

"I am sorry, Grendal is fully booked today," Said grendal's private assistance.

"Booked? Having his spa?"

"How could you say that to our beloved Grendal!"

"Ooh the spa sure was relaxing… Oh hey, my-private-assistance-whose-name-never-fails-to-escape-!"

"Hey, Grendal, I need your help!"

"Nice teeth, too bad there are three holes poked."

"Seriously, I need your help!"

"Your changing to a Jr balrog, aren't you?"

"No! Wait, is that what's happening to me? Oh yeah…"

"Wow… the prophecy was indeed true…"

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy…"

"Which?"

"Come to my room…"

Grendal took out a gigantic red book from his massive collection of books in his library. The book was titled prophecies. He flipped page by page until he saw the title, "The prophecy."

_If you kill me,_

_You will become me_

_Muahahaha_

_Dang I need to work on my evil laugh… Oh crap don't include this please! Dang it!_

"What a weird prophecy…"

"Yes, it was made by Jr balrog afew millenniums ago. He hasn't perfected his laugh then, so… Anyway, everyone thought that it was just to scare everyone into not killing it, so no one took noticed… Then you showed up and killed it…"

"So I am gonna get owned everyday?"

"Yes?"

Erm, you sure you all want a sequel? This looks crappy…


End file.
